Girl meets choices
by Grisha29
Summary: Ever thought how it would be if maya went away? And how things would be when she comes back how would josh feel when he will see grown maya? will Lucas's feelings also change?will maya and Riley ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

riley and maya were sitting in the bae window. The weather was pleasant. Sunlight came in through the window in the perfect way it neither felt too hot nor cold. Maya was feeling very comfortable and safe as she always did until Riley asked...

so made your decision? Riley asked maya. Suddenly maya's Face turned pale she started feeling nervous as if she was just going to throw up . Riley was looking at her with a lot of expectations she had that happy,innocent and goofy smile. Maya opened her mouth to speak but she didn't really know what to say so she took the safe option which she doesn't usually choose and said that she hasn't thought about it.

they were talking about the hardest decision they ever have to make. Maya had just been accepted to one of really good college for arts but the problem was that it wasn't in New York. She knew that Riley would never hold her back she would never ask her to stay. Riley kept on telling her that it was her decision to make and nobody should influence it but all maya could think of was how will she survive without her best friend Riley. They had been best friends since they were really small. Maya still remembers the day she climbed into Riley's room window. The thought of living without Riley scared the hell out of her. Maya wouldn't be who she was if it weren't for Riley. They had went through so much together. Riley knew maya better than she knew herself. Riley was Maya's safe place when they sat in the bae window and just talked it would make things go away all Maya's problems would go away. Maya knew that Riley was her guide through this thing called life. She couldn't leave as tere was still things she wanted to learn from Mathews. She wanted to have more fun with Lucas,zay,Riley and how could she forget farkle. The thought of them sitting in topanga's and laughing at all those silly inside jokes made her smile. These people were the best thing that ever happened to her.

but on the other hand, going to London, going to one of the best college for art. Following her dream all day long and being good at all that felt right. But she also had a lot to lose if she took the opportunity and went to London.


	2. Chapter 2

A deafening silence surrounded them. There they were the perfect group of friends. But unlike everyday they aren't talking or laughing they are just sitting still because they want their life to be still for sometime.

So what you decide? Asked Riley breaking the silence. They all wanted maya to stay but how could they ask her to stay and not go follow her dream after all they were good friends.

Ya I did maya said real slow. Usually she's not the one to talk slow or even be quiet she always has something to say but today words just won't come out of her mouth it was as if she just froze. After all how do you tell someone you love so much that you are going to leave.. they all looked at her with a lot of support and love which made what she was going to say even harder.

it was seven in the morning, the bell rang and there she was wearing her signature jacket and holding a bag she was all ready to leave and looking at her made Riley realise that by this time tomorrow her best friend would be in a whole different country. Bae windows? Asked maya in a stupid British accent as she was going to London Riley giggled and said bae window right now. Sitting in the bae window made maya realise that how much she was going to miss this place. all the memories started coming back to her she remembered the time when at Halloween they saw the ghost of bae window, she remembered the time when Riley decided to go dark and farkle coming everyday through the window and saying ladies that made her laugh. She remembered every time Matthews would scare Lucas away and Riley stored his shoes. She remembered all their fights and how after everytthing they would just makeup. She also remembered the time Riley got bullied. She knew that Riley would always have her back.

They were at Topanga's probably the last time they all sitting together for a long time. They didn't really know when maya would be back. Maya was biding everybody goodbye. And then farkle said that no matter where you are I would always love you. She answered isn't Smackle jealous? And then they all started laughing. When she was biding Lucas goodbye he said I have a feeling that you are going to do that thing aren't you? And she answered how could I forget that ranger rick he begged her to not do that and she answered it is the last time huckleberry and there it goes huhuhuhuhurrrrrrrrr!

suddenly she sees that josh is here too. And a big smile covers her face. She says hello uncle boing and he starts to laugh. She still loves him and will always love him she knows about her feelings but she worries that will she ever be grown up for him. And then she asked him long game? And he answered with the most sweetest and cutest smile that melted her heart and said ya!

She hugged Riley and they both started crying. They both told each other how much they loved each other and then maya asked

does ring power work from miles away? Riley didn't actually had a answer for that.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 years since maya went away. Her College is almost over its her last year. Still sometimes she thinks what it would be if she hadn't chose to go away. Maya and Riley talked a lot for the first year but then they both got busy in their new lives and time gap killed them. Sometimes when they used to talk on phone there was this awkward silence and soon they just drifted apart.

Maya stood up to leave the classroom when somebody called her the voice was familiar to her she knew who it was,it was Clare. Clare had really helped maya when she was new here and didn't really knew anyone. Clare is 2 years older than her and works at the college she is really sweet. Hey said Clare hey so what are you doing in class? Asked maya. I got a real big news and I was really excited couldn't wait till the end of the day to tell you. So..? asked maya I got a real great offer for you replied Clare what is the offer asked maya you are going to be really happy once I tell you so I got you an internship that to in NEW YORK! Maya was shocked she really didn't expected it. So you are going to take it right? Asked Clare. Maya didn't know what to reply she hadn't spoken to anyone since 2 years. But she really needed money and she would love to go back to New York and rekindle with Riley so she said yes. Clare had to go back to work so maya went to the cafeteria.

she was sitting and just thinking about how everyone would react to her comeback. And then somebody came and put hands on her eyes and said guess who? She recognised the voice it was Paul her boyfriend. She had met him a year ago and is been dating him for 3 months now. She wanted to tell Riley but they weren't talking. So I'm coming to New York with you said Paul. Whattt? Why? Asked maya what you don't want me to come with you? Replied Paul. No it's not that but how are gonna come you don't want to have a short attendance.. umm.. yyyou don't wanna miss studies said maya kind of freakishly. Well I could just come for a week help you get settled and also meet your friends. Noooo you cannot meet my friends! But why? Asked Paul. How would she tell him that she hadn't told her friends about him yet and also... there was this thing with josh she really hadn't figured her feelings for Paul but she knew how she felt about josh she knew once she went back to New York all those feelings would come rushing back so she couldn't let Paul come along. Hey listen I really need to meet my friends alone for sometime I haven't met them since 3 years and now I can't just sprang you on them said maya but what's the big deal they already know about me and don't you think it would be nice if they met me? Replied paul. Well...um sss so the thing is... the they actually don't know about you said maya hesitating. What? But why? Asked Paul well because I haven't talked to any of them for a long time replied maya. Then for the next 10 minutes they were just sitting in silence.

well okay I won't come he said and looked at her understandingly and that made maya feel guilty. But she knew she made the right decision it's better that he stays here until she figures her feelings. She knew she loved josh but the problem was she didn't knew if he did,she didn't knew how to end this long game,she didn't knew if she would ever be old enough for him and she couldn't wait all her life for him.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane landed and she sighed. It was a long flight thought maya. But it feels good to be back it feels like home there is a smell of familiarity she knew every road after all its her home. Look who's back! Shouted maya with excitement. She was both exited and nervous.

The bell rang so Riley answered and a familiar voice said sup goofballs? And a big smile covered Riley's face she quickly opened the door there she was again. The London return,maya. She looked different she looked all grown up she wasn't wearing her signature jacket. Maya! Said Riley in excitement Riley! said maya and they both hugged. Hey Maya you back! a voice said from behind Matthews and Topanga were standing there and then they hugged her. It was like a perfect family reunion. Bae window? Asked Riley bae window right now! replied maya. The bae window looked exactly the same it still looked like the perfect place to sit and talk.

So? Asked Riley so? maya asked back. What are you doing here? Asked Riley I'm here for an internship! Replied maya whoa! that means the maya Penelope hart is back said Riley ya she sure is! replied maya. We haven't talked in a while said Riley ya I have really missed you and I wanna tell you so much! I'm sorry the whole long distance thing just didn't work out replied maya. Ya but no problem now you are back and you are all mine said Riley. There's something I really want to tell you said maya ya go on replied Riley.

look so the thing is I really wanted to tell you this before but at that time things we're really awkward between us said maya so tell me now but you know no matter how awkward things get you know I always got your back and you could have called me anytime replied Riley. So the thing is that there is this guy his name is Paul I know him since a year now but I have only been dating him for three months said maya. What? Tell me the details said Riley. He's a really sweet guy said maya ok so have you done anything with him yet? Asked Riley NO! Replied maya. But you sure have kissed him? Asked Riley no said maya loooking down. why? Asked Riley I just wasn't ready and I have been dating him for just 3 months and you know I don't trust people easily replied maya. Really? Maya you know I can tell when you are lying now go on and tell me the real reason you haven't even kissed him yet? Said Riley.

Maya paused and then after 2 mins she said okay so the real reason is whenever Paul comes close to me or touches me or is going to lean in for a kiss boing's(josh) face appears in front of me and I can't do anything so I just make excuses.

You still love him? Asked Riley

I'll always love him he was my first love. Like he is... boing he is that cute uncle of yours that I saw on thanksgiving and have been in love with him since then said maya

so then what's the problem? Asked Riley

its just that you know josh said that he was in it for the long game but I don't know how to end this long game it's like I'm stuck in it I mean will I ever be old enough for him? Said maya while holding back her tears.

Hey look here everything will be okay I'm here for you said Riley.

that immediately brought a smile on Maya's face then as old times Riley kept her head on Maya's shoulders and they sat there for hours catching up and laughing on all those old inside jokes. Maya had got her best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7 in the morning and the doorbell rang kind of expectedly. And there maya was standing holding a sophisticated handbag and wearing a proper suit it was kind of funny seeing her dressed up so formally. Hey Matthews said maya omg who is that said topanga looking impressed by this new and more fierce maya. Is it looking too formal? Asked maya no honey you look perfect replied topanga I'm proud of you a voice said from behind it was Matthews ahh replied maya those words sounded like heaven to her. Where is Riley asked maya. She is just getting ready replied topanga what? But she's never late asked maya why don't you go and check in on her said topanga yup replied maya and she started heading towards the door where are you going asked mr Matthews well I think it's my first day and I should enter through window replied maya well I guess you haven't changed that much maya said topanga.

The window was locked so maya knocked Riley took a minute to open it heyy said maya excitedly heyy replied Riley with the same energy. Something's different said Riley there was a pause and then Riley excitedly said Stand up young women you look elegant and graceful, after all I'm wearing a suit replied maya. So.. said maya so what asked Riley so is everything same I mean does farkle still come through this window and say ladies asked maya ya well he came for a few days after you were gone but then we all got busy in our own lives and haven't told anyone that you're back replied Riley so why don't we call them all at topangas and surprise them suggested maya well that's a great plan Riley agreed so why don't you eat breakfast and I'll be out in a minute. Ok but I want to talk to ya about something said maya go ahead I'm all ears said Riley I'm just really nervous said maya what about the interview you are just gonna be fine replied Riley well that's the last thing going on in my head all I can think about is us Lucas farkle and everybody I wonder would they be happy to see me? Asked maya ya of course said Riley I'm not so sure after all I was gone far a long time and things have changed a lot I just wish things would go back to normal said maya hey hey believe me we are your friends and I know they have missed you and they still love you you just need to give it some time replied Riley. Okay said maya and headed out to the living room to have breakfast.

The bell rang again but this time it wasn't expected. Topanga was making breakfast so she maya to open the door. Maya opened the door and to her surprise she saw him the cutest of all her first love josh it was as if everything froze as if there was nobody else present in that room except them and all those feelings about josh came rushing back to her it felt as if she was stil that silly fourteen year old girl and butterflies started fluttering in stomach just like old times. she couldn't move nor could she say something she felt really helpless . H-h-heyy said josh hi said maya hesitating and nervously...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey said josh hi replied maya. Hey what are you doing here asked Matthews just here to meet mah brother replied josh mah brother repeated Matthews and they both hugged just like they used to. Then josh looked at maya and asked when did you comeback? Just a day ago replied maya and then for a few seconds there was this awkward silence. josh broke the ice by asking so how was college? It was really good I mean there was so much to learn replied maya well those are the words I didn't think I would hear from you said josh well replied maya. maya you look grown and mature said josh do I look 3 years older? asked maya listening to this question josh's face turned pale because he himself didn't know the answer maya was looking really beautiful and elegant and grown yet he hadn't figured his feelings after all maya was gone for a pretty long time.

they were just standing still and looking at each other when Maya's phone rang. It was Paul maya excused herself and picked up the phone heyyy! Said a quirky voice hi replied maya she might have replied with the same energy but all she could think about was josh how he was standing behind her and had called her mature and grown it was like a dream come true for her. How's New York how do you feel bieng back? Asked Paul it's good replied maya but she sounded distracted and a minute later Riley was ready so she called maya to have breakfast together. Hey Riley is calling me to have breakfast and I'm really hungry said maya in the phone ok call me when you're free replied Paul and then hung up.

after eating breakfast Riley and maya left the house and took a cab I forgot to ask you Riley how are things with Lucas asked maya good replied Riley detail please said maya...


End file.
